You're a bad man Sherlock Holmes
by dead air space
Summary: smutty smut smut smut :D


**Another John and Sherlock fic for you all. What can I say I can't stop. This is a sequel, of sorts, to my previous story The Valentine's day murder. Though you do not necessarily have had to have read it to understand this :P. Hope you like it. Let me know xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

One message. Received today. 12:45.

_Bored!_

* * *

John ignored it. He had ignored the previous, identical text messages that had been bombarding his phone all morning. Sherlock hadn't had a case for two weeks. Ever since the Sparks case London's underbelly had gone silent. Sherlock didn't notice for the first week, he didn't notice a lot of things, barely leaving John's bed. Having spent his entire life ignoring earthly pleasures, Sherlock sure took to sex. The man was insatiable, not that John minded.

Now John had a new job in a new surgery, his first week was uneventful, the surgery was nice, he got on well with his colleagues, he was an ordinary man with an ordinary job. Except not every ordinary man went home at night, only to be pounced on by a 6ft something sociopath who had just discovered sex.

Now John was working and the new job taking up most of his time, Sherlock with now channel for his brain power, had grown increasingly more bored with each passing day.

John's day so far had been uneventful. He had seen his usual patients, nothing out of the ordinary, colds, coughs, rashes, a dodgy hip, nothing he couldn't handle. Just a regular day, the highlight so far had been a text from Sherlock informing him that Mrs Hudson was making him hold her wool while she knitted a scarf. Something about that image made John smile, he wish he could have a picture of it. He could keep it in his wallet, right next to the photo Lestrade had taken of them playing table football together. John glanced at the clock, he had a patient at one, they would be here any second.

John took a mouthful of coffee and began typing out on email to his sister. He had meant to have got in touch weeks ago but he had been busy. Harry asked how he was but he didn't know how to respond, he contemplated on 'dear harry, moved into a new flat, started helping flatmate solve crime, almost died now iv started shagging flatmate, lots of love John' but decided against it.

There was a knock at the door.

'Come in' He said while still staring at the computer screen, he heard the door open and then his brain registered a few things at once. The first was the familiarity of the footsteps, the cocky stride of the owner. The second was the scent, that unique scent filled his nostrils, and finally his heart had begun to race.

'Sherlock what are you doing here?' John sighed.

'Mrs Hudson stole my skull again' He wore the expression of an angry toddler whose sibling had stolen its favourite toy, which in a way, was the truth. When he was bored Sherlock possessed all he characteristics of a toddler, except he was taller and slightly better dressed.

'You can't stay I have to see a patient at one'

'Yes, you do have a patient at one and here I am' Sherlock rolled his eyes with a familiar 'really John keep up' expression.

'You're my patient?' John raised an eyebrow.

Sherlock nodded. 'I booked an appointment with your receptionist yesterday. Memorised your schedule so I knew you had a gap'. He said matter-of-factly.

'And you need medical help because?' John teased.

Sherlock turned and locked the door, that very sound caused currents of desire to run through John's body. He strode across the room to where John was sitting and reached out a hand grabbing John's tie. He pulled gently leaving John no choice but to get out of his seat. Sherlock wrapped an arm around Sherlock's waist and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips meeting and moving together, John turned his head to the side and felt Sherlock brush his tongue against his bottom lip. John knew what he wanted, he opened his mouth and let Sherlock explore. John felt those long elegant fingers slide underneath his jacket and shirt. Soon they were caressing his nipples. John let out a moan.

John quickly undid the buttons of Sherlock's coat and peeled it off, trying to get the upper hand. However he was in such a daze Sherlock easily used his body wait to pin him against a wall. He pulled out of his mouth and began to kiss John neck, nipping at the skin. John felt his hips buck as Sherlock rubbed his erection against his leg.

'Wait...Sherlock...stop..we can't...I have another patient that I have to see...' John pleaded.

'Don't worry, that's me too' Sherlock boasted, the words falling out his mouth like silk.

John should have known.

'You're a bad man Sherlock Holmes'

Sherlock laughed and felt for the hard flesh in between John's legs. 'I do have a medical problem though' Sherlock whispered with a glint in his eye. John pulled at Sherlock's shirt buttons undoing them clumsily, breaking some and hearing them drop onto the floor. He kissed Sherlock, hard. Running his hands over the smooth skin of Sherlock's chest.

'Really?' He asked his lips never leaving Sherlock's.

Sherlock nodded 'Yes John. I have a very hard cock, perhaps my fit doctor boyfriend could help me with that?' He rolled his eyes and pushed Sherlock across the room, with his hands he scattered the contents of his desk onto the floor before replacing them with Sherlock. He went back to kissing Sherlock, his hands yanking Sherlock's belt buckle open, then finally got his trouser buttons open. He slipped them down over Sherlock's hips followed by his boxers. He began to stroke Sherlock's erection while reaching for his wallet where he kept a spare condom. Shit, he panicked, he didn't have any lube. Sherlock seemed to be able to read his mind though.

'Lube is in the bottom draw, next to the box of highlighters.' He panted, John raised an eyebrow.

'Sherlock how long have you been planning on fucking me at work?'

'A while, I've been so very bored John'.

John shut him up with a kiss. He kissed the pulse points on Sherlock's neck before pulling away and flicking open the bottle.

'Touch yourself Sherlock, I want to see you touch yourself' Sherlock nodded and began to stroke his cock. John poured some lube over his finger then over Sherlock. He positioned himself by Sherlock's entrance, slowly he pushed inside, the niceties were over with, now it was pure animalistic passion. Hearing Sherlock moan and arch his back as John pumped back and forth opening him up, when he was sure Sherlock was ready he inserted a second finger. He kissed Sherlock with such force he was surprised he didn't break him.

'Now John, take me now'. John nodded, he pulled his trousers and boxers down till they were round his ankles. He was so desperate for Sherlock, he tore the condom out of its wrapper and quickly put it on himself. He grabbed the lube bottle and poured some over himself.

John opened Sherlock's legs and positioned himself. Slowly he pushed himself inside Sherlock, the feeling of Sherlock's muscles fighting against him was mind blowing. Sherlock was so tight and wet against him. He moved frantically, he needed this, he lived for this.

'Touch yourself again' He growled and Sherlock obeyed. They moved together, he felt Sherlock's long legs wrap round his waist. Sherlock moaned a little too loudly, John conscious that they were in a public place put his hand over his mouth. He felt Sherlock's hot breath on his palm then replaced by his tongue, Sherlock started by making small circles with his tongue then sucking his fingertips.

John had to bite down hard on his lip to stop himself from crying out. They came together. They stayed in the same position for a few moments panting, savouring their orgasms. John eventually pulled out, disposing of the evidence in the bin before pulling his trousers back up and collapsing into his chair. Luckily he had a while to recover before seeing his next patient.

Sherlock dressed and then sat himself in John's lap, it always surprised John how much Sherlock liked to be held after sex. John ran his hands through those brown curls and kissed the top of his head.

'That was amazing' John was exasperated.

Sherlock got up out of the chair and had a look round John's office. He reached for the stethoscope and put it in his ears, sitting down he out the cold instrument against John's heart.

'John?'

'Yes'

'Fancy playing doctors and nurses?'


End file.
